Big sisters
by CaseyJr
Summary: A little story about Phoebe and her big sisters who are alwas there for her!
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe, Piper and Prue were having a great sister day.

At first they went to the cinema, then they ate at a very nice restaurant and later they played some games at home while eating popcorn and chips.

"Pheebs, you cheated", Piper said to Phoebe and pinched her a little.

"Oww, I did not, I do not cheat", she said earnestly and looked right into Piper´s eyes.

Prue burst out into laughing after hearing that comment from her baby sister

"Pheebs, you always cheat."

As usual Piper didn´t like playing with her little sister when she cheated and said" I am not in the mood for playing any more"

"Okay, okay, I cheated, just a bit, ok", Phoebe replied fast to continue the game.

"Pheebs, you´re far too old to cheat and you know that", Prue commented.

"Nah, sisters, I am really tired, we can continue tomorrow.", Piper said and yawned.

She gave everyone a kiss and went upstairs.

"So, you wanna watch a movie with me?", Phoebe pleaded her biggest sister.

"I think I am too tired and you should go to bed too."

"No, at 1 there´s this movie "the grudge" and I wanna see it.", Phoebe whispered.

"No way, you´re not seeing a horror movie. I am not in the mood to join my bed this night."

"Prue, I am 18 years old, not 10." Phoebe said smiling.

"I don´t care", she pulled Phoebe´s ear and forced her to went upstairs "even with 18 you keep having fear after watching such movies and you tend to sleepwalk afterwards and missy today I wanna have a calm night, so go to your bed and sleep."

Phoebe didn´t protest, she knew, that her sister was right and she knew that her sister was very tired and soon she could just walk downstairs.

"Why are you so loud?", Piper came out of her room and went to the bathroom.

"Sorry sweety, but Phoebe wanted to see a horror movie and…", Prue explained.

"Oh boy, Prue she´s 18 leave her alone, by the way, she´ll go down anyway.", Piper yawned again and went back to her room.

Phoebe had to laugh while seeing Prue´s stunned face.

"Don´t listen to her, she´s still sleeping.I will go to bed, you´re right"

Ten minutes later Phoebe stepped downstairs, covered her with a blanket and turned the tv on.

She looked around, and really, it was kinda scary to be alone downstairs in the dark.

Then the movie started. Suddenly she heard a laugh.

She immediately knew that this had to be her sisters.

"I knew you´re here, very funny", but then everything was calm again.

She shivered and asked a little scared "Prue, Piper?" but not getting a response.

Outside it was raining like hell and when a thunder made a loud sound Phoebe shivered and put her blanket up to her nose.

Suddenly out of nothing two figures appeared behind her and she could only see them in tv.

She stumbled forward, right over the table and landed on her back.

She had not scream that loud since a long time.

Those figures began to laugh hard, Piper and Prue, who were wearing a mask couldn´t help but fell to the floor and continued laughing.

Phoebe couldn´t speak, her heart was doing a marathon.

"O god Pheebs, you´re too sweet.You fight demons every day but when it comes to a scary movie you´re like a little kid", Piper smiled and went over to Phoebe and hugged her a little.

She recognized that Phoebe was even sweating a little.

"Very funny, guys.", Phoebe managed to say.

Prue looked at her baby sister and gave her a big kiss on her forehead.

"Oh I wish you´ll always be like that. Sorry, that we interrupted you, you can continue watching the movie."Prue whispered a little scary and went away.

Phoebe immediately stood up and said "Ah guys, wait for me, actually the movie was kinda …boring"

Piper and Prue burst out into laughing again.

"No, cannot accept that. You said, that you´re old enough to watch such movies.

So show it to us. If you watch that movie till the end and alone", she looked with wide eyes into her little sister´s ones "I will never ever again forbid you to watch a movie, even those who aren´t anything under 21."

"But", Phoebe tried to say, but her sisters pushed her downstairs on the couch.

"Have fun", Piper smiled.

"No, I don´t want to be alone here, I am…", Phoebe whispered and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Scared?"Prue said "Well you should have thought of it before, you said you´re old enough, then prove it"

"I am not scared, I am just…just tired.", Phoebe screamed "ok, I´ll watch it and hopefully you´ll leave me alone afterwards."

With that the both oldest went upstairs.

"Was it to mean?", Prue asked Piper .

"No, she has to learn it and sometimes it must be the hard way.", Piper smiled and went back to bed.

Phoebe was sitting in front of the television and was very angry. Her sisters were treating her like a baby. But actually she was really scared. When the movie was over, she didn´t know what to do. Should she went up slowly or fast. She decided her for the wrong way, she ran up upstairs and had the feeling something followed her.

So she ran into her room and covered under her blanket.

The problem was, that now she couldn´t sleep.

But after one hour her body and eyes were exhausted and she slept.

Her dreams were full of nightmares. She kicked wildly in her bed and what she didn´t realize was, that she even went out of her bed and downstairs.

The next morning Phoebe awoke because she was shivering, not of being afraid, but of being cold. She slowly opened her eyes and recognized that she wasn´t lying in her bed and her pyjama was totally wet.

Had she wet her bed?

No, she looked around and was stunned what she saw, she saw many houses.

But from a strange perspective. Then she looked downstairs and was surprised.

Oh no


	2. Chapter 2

"Good mornig", Piper said to Prue while entering the kitchen.

"Hey, she didn´t come last night", Prue answered still being a little sleepy.

"Really, well maybe she is a big girl", Piper smiled back and sat down besides Prue.

"Well I don´t like the idea of that", Prue said back and drank her coffee.

"Well we have too", then Piper went outside to get the post.

Then she heard a little cry which seemed to come from the backyard.

So she went into the manor again and opened the door to their garden.

"Piper it´s raining and cold, would you please close the door.", Prue said.

"No, wait, I was hearing someone cry.", Piper whipered and tried to listen and there it was again. Suddenly she recognized that this crying definitely belonged to Phoebe.

Prue was the next one who recognized it and so they took umbrellas and went outside.

"Phoebe", Prue asked.

But noone answered, then she looked upstairs and was stunned what she saw.

Her little sister was in the middle and very high lying on a tree.

Her head and arms were resting on a big branch and she was crying into her hands.

Her hair was a mess and her pant missed, she just wore her underwear.

She looked like a little goblin. A very dirty goblin.

"Phoebe",Piper said a little louder "Sweety"

Phoebe then looked down and saw her sisters. She immediately cried a little more and excused herself.

"I don´t know why I am here…I…", she couldn´t say more, because she was having a cough.

"Can you come down", Prue screamed.

But Phoebe shook her head "it´s so high and I just wear my underwear, everyone will see me."

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell, right now here are just the three of us and you have to come down.", Prue said sternly.

"But…I can´t", Phoebe cried "It´s too high Prue"

Piper and Prue looked at each other.

"Come on sweety you´ve got to be really brave. You are the best climber of us all, so just put one feet after the other.", Piper said in a very sweet voice.

"Okay", Phoebe was crying that heavy and she was cold and everything hurt, that it was really hard to stay calm. But she tried, she put one foot after the other and a few minutes later she almost downstairs.

But suddenly one branch broke and she fell downstairs, luckily she landed in Prue´s arm.

She cried like a little kid, she was totally exhausted. Prue hold her tight to her.

Phoebe definitely looked like a little girl.Prue carried her half dressed into the manor and Piper stroke her forehead.You could almost not recognize Phoebe, cause she was so full of mud. But what striked her more, was the fact, that Phoebe was very hot.

"Okay, there you go sweety", Prue pushed her on the couch.

Phoebe talked weirdly "Prue, I didn´t climb up there, I…, I know I shall not do this…I don´t know how..:", she stopped when Prue took a finger on her mouth and Piper came with a hot tea.

Phoebe sat now on Prue´s lap and her sisters tried to understand what happened.

"I don´t know, I woke up and I was there.", she began to cry again " Prue"

Phoebe looked back into her big sisters eyes, tears were falling down.

"I was scared, you were right and I will never see a horror movie again".

Prue smiled back at her sister "I know sweety, it´s ok, but now we have to change you´re clothes, well the rest of your clothes, you´re too wet."

Piper agreed and this time she took Phoebe.

Phoebe was to tired too walk.

"Piper, I think I am getting…",but it was too late, Phoebe had to puke and poor Piper.

Her back was covered with Phoebes puke.

"Sorry…", Phoebe cried and began to have a fit.

Sometimes, when Phoebe was too upset she couldn´t breath.

And this time it seemed like she was very upset.

Her whole body shivered and she sweated like hell.

Piper immediately put her on the floor and Prue ran downstairs to get the respirator.

When she arrived Phoebe was looking a little blue.

"Pheebs, listen it´s a long time, that we did this, try to remember, take deep breathes and it´ll help.",but Phoebe didn´t listen, she was in a state of shock and pushed the respirator away.

So Piper forced her down on the floor and Prue took it over her mouth.

Phoebe was too weak to get free and slowly she managed to breath again.

"There you go, little one", Prue said but didn´t dare to take the machine away.

A few minutes later Phoebe seemed to breath normally, but what scared her sisters more, was that Phoebes temperature began to rise.

"I wanna sleep", Phoebe whispered, her eyes half closed.

"I know, honey, but first you´ve got to take a bath and you´re still in your wet clothes.", Prue answered and took her into her arms while Piper was cleaning herself.

Oh boy, I should not have forced you watch the movie, Prue thought and went to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

„No Prue, please let me sleep", Phoebe whispered, she couldn´t manage to talk loudly, because it would cost too much energy.

Prue didn´t listen. She took her sisters top away but when she wanted to take her pant and bra Phoebe protested.

"Look Pheebs, you´ve got to take a bath. You are so dirty and you´ll get sick, when we don´t change your clothes.", well to be true, Phoebe was already sick " I´ve seen you naked a lot of times so stop being chidish".

Phoebe´s head was lying against the toilet, she was that exhausted and felt like she was going to dye.

"Please Pwue, I am so tired and..", but Prue just pulled her bra and pant away and left her up and right into the bathtub.

"Piper could you help me a little", Prue asked and Piper came to her  
"Of course, whow, Prue, I think she´s very sick", Piper looked at Phoebe and realized that she was fallen asleep, so that Prue had to hold her head that she didn´t drowned.

"Yeah, I´ll call the doctor later, but right now, we´ve got to get her clean."

They washed the dirt away, Phoebe moaned, when Prue took shampoo in her hair and when some of it went into her eyes she bitched.

"Owww, stop it"

Then they took her out of it and Piper carried her into her room and dressed the little one.

Suddenly Phoebe began to cry hard.

"What´s wrong" her sisters asked a little shocked.

"Everything hurts so much,my head is like a bomb and…", she had to sneeze.

"I know Phoebe, but you have to stop crying, otherwise it will be even worse."

"Try to sleep a bit", Piper suggested.

"I cannot",Phoebe cried.

"Yes you can, I´ll read something to you", Prue pushed Phoebe under her blanket and took an old child book.

Before she could read the first sentence Phoebe was sleeping in her bed.

Piper and Prue changed guards through the night. AS usual when Phoebe had been sick she had many nightmares, so they decided to stay with their little sister.

Piper wrapped her arms around the shaking body. "It´s so cold", Phoebe whispered.

"Sweety it´s cause you´re very sick, you´ve already got six blankets on you.Try to sleep, I´ll make you another tee."

When Piper came into her room again Phoebe already slept. Obviously it was hard to breath for her, her mouth wide opened. Then Prue entered her room and gave Piper a kiss on her cheek. "Wanna change?" Piper looked up into her big sistes´s blue eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Ok", she whispered. A few minutes later Phoebe woke up and pushed all the blankets away with her feet. "Stop Phoebe, it´s too cold", Prue said and took hold of her feet.

"No, I am like a oven, it´s far tooo hot."

Prue checked Phoebe´s forehead and was stunned how hot it was.

So she ran out of her room and took a thermometer in order to check on Phoebe´s temperature in her ear.Phoebe hated it, especially now because her ears hurt.

"No, stop it Prue", she bitched and slapped Prue´s hand.

But Prue managed to pull it inside, she was shocked, when it showed her 104.

"Oh my god, Phoebe we got to get in a hospital", Prue called Piper loudly who immediately ran into the room" What´s up?"

"Phoebes is burning up, we should go into the hospital"

"I won´t go", Phoebe whispered and had another cough. Prue immediately saw the blood on the side of Phoebe´s mouth and looked full of fright to Piper.

"I won´t go, you cannot make me…", Phoebe said, but Prue didn´t listen to her little sister and just took her into her arms. Phoebe was even too weak to let her head upside, so Prue had to support it. Then Phoebe, who was exhausted and tired began to cry like a baby.

"I don´t want to go…I hate hospitals, please…", but Prue tried to explain her how important it was but Phoebe seemed not to listen through her fever.

The way to the hospital Phoebe only cried in pain and fright and when she got another cough Prue had to take the respirator again.

She hoped that soon her little sister would be ok again.


End file.
